


my boyfriend is a wizard

by fairyerimbin



Series: wizard of my heart [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bang Chan & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Based On Wizards of Waverly Place, Changbin has to hide he is a wizard, Changbin would be a cool wizard, Fluff, I thought of Wizard of Waverly Place while writing this, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Minho loves his wizard boyfriend, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Wizard Changbin, mention of Wizards of Waverly Place, mention of an almost car crash in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Minho wasn't happy when Changbin turned him back from being a cat. He hated it when his boyfriend used his wizard spells.♡♡♡Changbin is a wizard and Minho is his boyfriend.This is part of a series following the lives of Minho and Changbin, who happens to live his life as a wizard.Please read the previous parts first before you read this one!
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: wizard of my heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Minho wasn't happy when Changbin turned him back from being a cat. He hated it when his boyfriend used his wizard spells. "I'm sorry, hyung. I needed some time to think about what we were arguing about." Changbin said while running around the room as Minho was chasing him. Something he already did when the younger turned him into a cat.

Changbin eventually stopped when Minho got to him. "What did you think about?" "I was too occupied with how adorable you are when you're a cat." Changbin said as Minho rolled his eyes, poking the younger's cheek. "I can't stay mad at you for long." The older sighed as the wizard chuckled, feeling a kiss being pressed against his cheek. "You're the adorable one." Minho said, taken by surprise when Changbin teleported them on the couch. "Except when you use spells on me without telling me." Minho sighed as Changbin just chuckled. He enjoyed using spells too much for silly and unnecessary things. Though he knew how dangerous it could be, so he made sure he stayed careful.

"What did you enjoy watching again?" "Oh! Wizards of Waverly Place. For most people it's a fun show to watch, but for wizards it's almost like a reality show." Changbin explained as Minho let out a chuckle, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Though Minho understood why. When he watched it for the first time, he noticed the spells used in the show were similar to the ones Changbin always used. And although he has seen the episodes already, he enjoyed rewatching the show with his wizard.

♡♡♡

"Changbin..." "Oh whoops. This time it was an accident. You're a talking cat right now." Changbin looked down on the ground after he felt something scratching him. "How did you do this?" Minho asked as Changbin smiled when he picked up his boyfriend. "I was thinking about how cute you are when you're a cat." The younger explained as he put Minho back down on the ground.

He knew the older wanted to be brought back to human, but Changbin quite enjoyed having Minho as cat. "Will you turn me back now?" The older asked as the younger shook his head, disappearing from his boyfriend's view.

Minho walked around their home, looking for Changbin who he eventually found in his so called wizard layer. Even though it is actually an office. "Changbin, turn me back." Minho scratched the door to try getting inside. The younger opened the door, smiling at the cat that was Minho. "Please, hyung. I love it when you're a cat." Changbin sighed, though noticed Minho wasn't mad at him. "Fine... But you'll turn me back before dinner." Minho said as he left the room, slowly getting used to be small with a tail moving around him.

♡♡♡

When Chan visited Changbin and Minho, he got confused why there was a cat walking around. "Oh hyung." Changbin looked at Chan, before he looked at Minho. "Minho convinced you to get a cat?" Chan asked as Changbin let out a chuckle, confusing the older even more. "No... I convinced him to let me use the spell on him that turns him into a cat." The younger explained as Chan sighed, unaware Changbin was using his spells for unnecessary things. "I hate it when he does it without asking me first though." Minho said, giving Chan a fright as he didn't expect to hear a cat talk.

"Could you turn Minho back to normal. I don't want to lose my sanity." The older said as the younger smiled, immediately turning Minho back to being human.

"I can't believe you even want to be in a relationship with a wizard." Chan said as Minho chuckled, looking at Changbin while he smiled. "I'm grateful Min didn't break up with me when I told him." Changbin said as he felt Minho holding his hand, squeezing softly. "Well... It did confuse me a little. I thought I knew everything about you until you showed me your magic." Minho said as Chan already felt like he was intruding. Though he couldn't help to smile knowing how happy the two were together.

"But I fell in love with you because of who you are. And when you told me you're a wizard, nothing about you changed." Minho said as Changbin smiled, realizing how lucky he was to finally have a boyfriend who actually cared about him. "Thank you, Minnie. I really needed to hear that. I've always been scared I was scarying you with my magic." "You're only annoying me a little. I don't always enjoy when you disappear from my view or when you teleport us." Minho said as Chan chuckled. It sounded like something Changbin would do. "I love my wizard boyfriend." Minho kissed Changbin's cheek who smiled slightly. "I probably should go." Chan said while he got up from the couch as Minho bid his goodbye to the older.

"I think he couldn't handle our chemistry." Minho said as Changbin teleported in front of him, taking the older by surprise. "You're... Aish." The older sighed as the younger chuckled, teleporting them inside the bedroom. "Now I want to cuddle." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, letting the younger wrap his arms around his waist.

"You mean a lot to me, hyung. You stayed when you found out I'm a wizard while everyone else ran away and broke up with me. They called me a freak." The younger explained as the older sighed. This was the first time Changbin told Minho that. "Bin... They're the freaks because they let you go. They will never find someone as amazing as you are." Minho said, turning his head to look at Changbin who smiled. "I truly don't care what they think of me. You're here with me." The younger said as he kissed the older's cheek. "I'm here to stay." Minho said as Changbin chuckled, letting the older kiss him.

Minho would never forget the day Changbin revealed his magic to him.

~•~

_Minho noticed Changbin was nervous. He didn't know why. "Is everything okay, Bin?" Minho asked as Changbin nodded, taking the older's hand while they walked towards the room the younger kept locked. Minho always wondered what was behind the door, but he never asked. Of course he hoped it wasn't full of weird stuff._

_"There's no easy way to tell you this. Everyone always runs away when they find out about this." Changbin said, looking at Minho who nodded. "Changbin, I've seen a lot of weird things in my previous relationships. I'll definitely handle this." Minho kissed Changbin's cheek before the younger opened the door._

_Minho let out a chuckle when he entered an office full of bookcases. He didn't understand why Changbin kept this room a secret. "Changbin..." "It's not what it looks like. This isn't just an office." The younger said as the other looked around. Everything looked normal to him. "Then what is so secret about this room?" Minho asked as Changbin made him sit in the chair._

_"Do you see the book on top of the shelf?" Changbin asked as Minho nodded, wondering how the younger could even reach the books on the top shelf. "I could get something to stand on, like a ladder." Changbin said as Minho nodded, though he never saw any ladders. "Or I can do this." Changbin took a deep breath, looking at Minho before he focused on the book._

_Minho looked at the book in shock when he stared at how it moved. The book seemed to be flying until it got placed on his lap. "I can't process what just happened." Minho said, looking at Changbin who sighed. He hoped the older wouldn't run away. He wanted to be in a relationship for once with someone who didn't mind having a wizard as boyfriend._

_"I don't want to keep lying to you. But I also don't want to lose you." Changbin said as Minho nodded, looking at the book on his lap. "You're a wizard." The older said as he put the book on the desk next to him. "I'm still the same person." Changbin said as Minho got up from his chair. The younger got scared the other would run away, call him a freak. Instead Minho kissed him, resting his hand on Changbin's waist._

_"You're not... I thought you would be weirded out. They always are." Changbin said when they pulled away from their kiss. Minho chuckled, confusing Changbin. "I've seen a lot of things in a relationship before. Believe me, this feels quite normal to me." Minho chuckled as Changbin smiled. He finally found someone who wasn't weirded out having a wizard as boyfriend._

~•~

"I don't know what would have happened if I did run away. I can't see a future without you." Minho said as Changbin looked up at the older. "What's in our future? Changbin asked, moving his arms away to look at Minho who looked back as well.

"We move to a house outside of the city with a garden." The older said as the other smiled. He loved the idea of living in a bigger place, something to actually feel at home in. Changbin loved living with Minho, but the apartment didn't feel like home. "You finally give in and let us adopt a cat." Minho chuckled as Changbin rolled his eyes. Changbin always wanted a dog, so the idea of a cat didn't appeal to him. "A small garden wedding would be cute." Minho said while taking Changbin by surprise. He never really thought of getting married to someone. It wasn't something he dreamed of. "Who knows... Maybe we even could raise a family." The older said as the other leaned in, pressing their lips together.

He wanted that future with Minho, Changbin didn't want it with anyone else. Minho chuckled as he brought Changbin closer until they finally broke their kiss. "I love you, hyung." "I love you too, baby." Minho smiled, looking forward to be able to have the future they want.


	2. Chapter 2

Minho asked Changbin to clean his wizard toom because of all the spell books lying around. Changbin told himself he would do it once he finished working on spells. Though he lost track of time and made an even bigger mess.

Minho got back home from work and made his way to the wizard room. "Hyung... You're home." Changbin looked at Minho who was annoyed and disappointed. "I told you to clean." The older said as the younger nodded. Minho sighed when books were floating towards it's place and a broom was cleaning the ground.

"All I wanted is to come home to my boyfriend after a long and exhausting day at work." Mimho said, leaving the room and Changbin in confusion. The younger quickly followed his boyfriend. "You know I'm always here for you, hyung." Changbin said as Minho sighed, sitting down. "I came home to a wizard who's too lazy to clean." Minho said as Changbin sighed, sitting down next to the older. "I'm sorry... I'll make a mess of the room again and clean the normal way." The younger said, smiling when the older chuckled.

"It's okay. Though, I would love it if you stopped using magic for at least a week." Minho said as Changbin seemed to hate the idea already. He used his magic every day. "I'll try but I can't promise I'll be able to remember." Changbin said, Minho rolled his eyes though kissed the younger's cheek. He didn't mind Changbin's magic, but he sometimes needed a day without it.

♡♡♡

Minho woke up from loud noises coming from the kitchen. When he looked beside him, the bed was empty. Changbin was in the kitchen. Minho got up from bed and left the bedroom to see what was happening.

"Bin, what are you doing?" Minho asked as he noticed the mess Changbin made in the kitchen. "I wanted to make breakfast. I've always used spells for this." The younger explained as the older chuckled, helping his boyfriend with breakfast. "You can set the table, I'll finish the eggs." Minho said as Changbin nodded, realising it would be a long week. He never knew how much he used magic for daily tasks.

"We'll do the dishes together. I'm scared you'll break something." Minho said as they sat down at the table to eat their breakfast. The toast Changbin made was too hard, so they had to throw it away. Luckily, Minho made the eggs. "I'm bad at being a normal person." Changbin said as Minho chuckled. "Not everyone is good at cooking." The older said as the younger smiled. Even though to be hard to not use any magic, Changbin wanted to make Minho happy.

♡♡♡

Changbin wanted to work on his spells like always, but he couldn't. So instead he wanted to take a walk with Minho. "Are you able to tell who's like you?" Minho asked when he noticed the amount of people enjoying the warm weather at the park. "It's quite easily actually. I'm able to see a certain glow around them." Changbin explained as Minho chuckled, a little confused. "The girl there is a wizard." Changbin said as Minho looked at her. She didn't look like a wizard. "I bet she has a black cat." The older said, looking at the younger who shook his head. Minho would always want a cat.

Minho didn't know where Changbin wanted to take him, until they arrived at an animal shelter. "Now that you mentioned a cat. I thought about it for a while and I think it would be great to look around to see if a cat steals our hearts or not." Changbin said, looking at Minho who smiled before pressing their lips together. "I love you." The older immediately brought the younger inside. He knew adopting a cat was a big decision, but they had the space for one. They even got the time, although a cat wouldn't always need their attention.

♡♡♡

Changbin pouted as Minho gave their newly adopted cat, Soonie more attention. "I didn't agree so you could ignore me." Changbin sighed as Minho let Soonie walk away, kissing the younger's cheek. "I'm not ignoring you. I'm so happy to have you as my boyfriend." Minho said, softly kissing the younger on the lips. Changbin smiled, chuckling when Soonie walked back to them.

"You haven't used any magic today." Minho said as Changbin nodded. He felt weird. "It was hard, hyung. I couldn't even work on new spells." The younger said as the older chuckled, picking up Soonie. "It means we can spend a lot more time together." Minho said, letting Soonie leave the bedroom. Changbin quickly realized what Minho meant when the older kissed him.

♡♡♡

It's already been a week since Changbin stopped using his magic, which meant Minho was letting him be a wizard again. "Honestly, I'm happy to have my wizard boyfriend back." Minho said, looking at Changbin using his magic to get a book from the top shelf. "You'll have to make sure Soonie doesn't walk in here. I'm already careful around her but..." "I know, Bin." Minho kissed Changbin's cheek before leaving him alone.

Changbin focused on a spell, accidentally breaking the lights. "That's not how it should go." Changbin sighed, leaving the room as he couldn't fix the lights with magic. "Minnie, I broke my light." The younger said as the older chuckled, putting Soonie down. "Did you forget how to do magic?" Minho asked as Changbin chuckled, picking up his phone. "Chan is already on his way, so you don't have to call him." The older said as the younger nodded, disappearing from Minho's view. Even though Changbin could use a spell on the lamp to fix it, he was scared it would fail. Fixing lamps weren't as easy people would think when you are a wizard. It was quite dangerous in fact.

Before Minho could comprehend, Changbin appeared behind his boyfriend while wrapping his arms around the older. "I love you." Changbin pressed his lips against Minho's cheek. "I love you too even though you scared me." Minho escaped from Changbin as he needed to open the door for Chan.

"I'm here to meet your cat." Chan said as Minho chuckled, letting the older inside. "Bin broke his light. So you'll need to fix that." Minho said as Chan chuckled, looking at Changbin holding their cat. "I'll fix your light first." The older said as Minho lead him towards Changbin's wizard room. Soonie tried escaping so Changbin put her down before she could cause any trouble.

It didn't take long before Chan fixed the lights. "I heard you didn't use magic for a week." Chan said, petting Soonie before she escaped from the humans. Minho chuckled, looking at Changbin who nodded. "It was hard at first but it was fun when it lasted. It made me realize how much I need my magic." The younger explained as his boyfriend nodded in agreement. "It's a good thing you've never used it outside." Chan said as Changbin nodded.

Though Minho didn't know what they meant with that. He knew wizards couldn't show their magic to a lot of people, but he never knew why. "If I openly use magic in public, they can take my powers away. No one is supposed to know about wizard's magic. Of course there are a few exceptions." Changbin explained, looking at Minho who was in shock.

♡♡♡

Minho and Changbin were in the city shopping when the older saw a pet shop at the other side of the road. "Let me quickly take a look there. You can go ahead and I'll meet you in the grocery store." Minho said as Changbin nodded, looking at the older crossing the road before he walked further. Once Minho was in front of the pet shop, he noticed the shop was closed. Changbin noticed and chuckled.

Minho crossed the road again, not noticing the car that was coming towards him in high speed. Everyone saw it happen but before they could see a crash, the car abruptly stopped. Minho looked at Changbin, realizing he used his magic on the car. The older ran towards his boyfriend who let the car drive again. "Changbin..." "I'm sorry, I have to get you home before they get here." Changbin said as he teleported Minho away from the scene inside Chan's apartment.

"What's going on?" Chan asked once he noticed Minho inside his kitchen. "A car almost crashed into me. Changbin used his magic to stop the car, hyung." The younger said as the older nodded. Changbin always cared more about Minho than being a wizard. He needed to safe Minho even if it meant losing his powers. "This is all my fault. I should have seen the car coming." Minho said as Chan gave him a glass of water. He was still in shock.

Minho stayed with Chan for a while until Changbin eventually arrived. "What happened?" Chan asked as Changbin sighed, embracing Minho first before explaining everything. "I told them everything that happened. How I care more about Minho than about being a wizard. Of course they told me I was playing with faith by saving you, but I told them I didn't care." Changbin said, looking at Minho who smiled fondly. He always knew the younger would always put him first.

"Why did you bring me here?" Minho asked as Changbin sighed. "They would have erased your memory. They would make us strangers again. I don't want to lose you, hyung." The younger said as the older smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "They eventually let me keep my magic. Apparently they are hopeless romantics." Changbin chuckled, showing his friends he was still able to make objects float.

"You really scared me, hyung. If I didn't see..." "I'm so sorry, babe. But I'm okay, I'm right here." Minho said as Chan left them alone to talk. "Gosh, I love you so much." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, kissing the younger softly. It didn't take long before Minho noticed Changbin teleported them back home, giving them the privacy they needed.


End file.
